


He's Loyal and He's Loving

by Pegasus_Eridana



Series: We love Bendriel, yes we do [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Castiel, Wall Sex, alpha!benny, omega!Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/pseuds/Pegasus_Eridana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel takes Benny to meet his family. They go to a bar and Benny is possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Loyal and He's Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ismene_Jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/gifts).



> Part Two of Ismene_Jane's literary (hah) birthday present. Which she also beta'd, which now I think about it seems a little unfair, but she offered and she's an incredible editor (an increditor?) so I couldn't say no. 
> 
> Once again, I panic about the smut herein, but I imagine if you've got this far you already know that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

That evening, Benny and Samandriel ventured out of Samandriel’s house for the first time since they mated in order that Samandriel could introduce his alpha to his brother, Castiel, and Castiel’s mate Dean.

The plan was to meet at the Roadhouse for drinks, and Benny felt how Samandriel walked a little closer to him as they approached the entrance. He released his hold on Samandriel’s hand in order to slip his arm around the omega’s waist and pull him in close. Samandriel snuggled into the embrace happily. Benny knew that as an omega, Samandriel had grown up to be wary of being out and unmated in places like this. This was the first time he’d ever done it with his alpha, and Benny understood that it was still all strange and new.

Upon entering the bar, Benny and Samandriel were waved over by a tall, green-eyed alpha, who was sitting at a table with his arm around a black-haired omega who had the same slim build and wide eyes as Samandriel.

Benny met their gazes easily and shook hands as Samandriel introduced his mate to his family.

Benny kept his hand firmly on Samandriel’s hip all the way through, providing reassurance for the omega as well as taking some for himself. After some small talk, Samandriel excused himself and dropped a light kiss on Benny’s lips which accidentally deepened, causing Dean to hoot and wolf-whistle.

“Woah! PDA, Alfie! Never thought you were the type!”

By the way Samandriel blushed and Castiel rolled his eyes, Benny deduced that this kind of comment was fairly normal from the other alpha.

Dean and Castiel were both polite towards Benny, yet reserved. Their expressions would remain neutral, Benny suspected, until they came to a conclusion about whether or not Benny was good enough for Samandriel.

So it came as no surprise that, as soon as Samandriel disappeared, two piercing and not altogether friendly gazes were trained upon him. Benny met them evenly, knowing how much rested on the impending conversation.

“I guess this is the part where you ask me my intentions?” he asked with a grin. Dean snorted in response and the side of Castiel’s mouth twitched.

“Kinda, yeah.” Dean answered.

“Well, I can promise they’re the most honourable,” Benny said. “Samandriel’s it for me. I’m an old-fashioned guy, and I wouldn’t have mated him if I didn’t intend for it to be for life.”

“You’re not too old-fashioned, I hope,” interposed Castiel. Benny shook his head.

“I ain’t intendin’ on keepin’ Samandriel barefoot ‘n’ pregnant, if that’s what you mean,” answered Benny. “Unless that’s what he wants,” he added as an afterthought. “Samandriel’s free to live whatever life he wants. All I ask is that he allows me the privilege of being the one who gets to look after him.”

After another moment of scrutiny, Dean let out a breath and leaned back.

“You’ll do,” he said. “But just so we’re clear, if you ever do anything to hurt Samandriel -“

“You’ll put me through a world o’ pain, brotha, I know,” Benny interrupted with a chuckle. Dean’s face remained stoic.

“Not quite,” he said, indicating his mate, who was sitting straight with his gaze unwaveringly fixed on Benny. The alpha actually felt a slight chill go through him at the hardness that was implicit in those eyes. “Y’see, Cas here is a damn protective older brother, so I imagine there won’t be much left for me to hurt by the time he’s done with you. Just so we’re clear.”

Benny gulped and nodded. Dean reached across the table and shook his hand again, much more warmly this time. Castiel followed suit, his previously cold gaze melting into a happy smile in which Benny could easily see the family resemblance to Samandriel.

Speaking of…

“Samandriel’s been gone for a long time,” Benny said, frowning. “I’m just gonna go ‘n’ check that he’s OK.”

He made his way to the restroom, and opened the door to see his mate on the other side of the room, cornered by two alphas.

“Let me past,” he heard Samandriel say firmly, with only a slight waver in his voice. “I’m mated, and I don’t want -”

One of the alphas laughed.

“Don’t pull that crap,” he sneered. “If you’re mated, what’re you doin’ in here on your own? And what kinda shitty alpha lets a juicy ass like yours outta his sight if he doesn’t want it pounded by some hard cocks, hm? C’m-on, just open those pretty thighs and let us -”

“ _No!_ ” Samandriel said, more angrily this time. The other alpha reached out to him, and Benny saw red. With a roar, he darted forward and knocked one of the alphas out cold with one blow. The other turned to defend himself and found himself picked up, feet dangling several inches off the floor, held up by Benny’s fists clenched in his shirt.

“You listen to me, an’ you listen good,” Benny said in a low rumble. “You ever _think_ about touchin’ what’s mine again, an’ we’re gonna have a serious disagreement. We clear?”

Unable to speak, the other alpha nodded vigorously. Benny dropped him unceremoniously in a heap and turned his attention to Samandriel.

The omega was standing still, pupils blown wide, breathing heavily. Benny was about to ask what was wrong, but then smelled it.

The pure, sweet, alluring smell of _his_ omega’s arousal.

“Come,” the said omega ordered, grabbing Benny’s hand and all but dragging him out of the bathroom and then out through the back exit into an alley.

“Fuck me,” he said, once they were outside, and that was all Benny needed to hear.  

He picked Samandriel up and flung him against the alley wall.

“Mine,” he snarled, kissing his omega brutally as Samandriel’s legs fell open, wrapping around Benny's waist. The alpha wasted no time, shoving his mate’s t-shirt up to suck at his nipples while his hand delved into Samandriel’s pants, reaching around to tease at his hole.

Samandriel writhed and cried out, not even trying to be quiet. It gave Benny a savage surge of pleasure to know that anyone walking past could hear, and would know that this perfect, responsive, wonderful omega was claimed. Taken and owned and loved by _Benny_.

“Please, Benny, Alpha, fill me up, want your big cock, your knot breeding me, _need_ it Alpha, _please!_ ”

The alpha roared and ripped off Samandriel’s pants, freeing his own cock as well. In one smooth motion he was buried to the hilt in his mate, trusting that Samandriel knew when he was already wet and loose enough to take it. Samandriel screamed and clawed at Benny’s back as he pulled out and thrust in again. The omega flung his head back, holding on for dear life.  

“ _Yes!_ Oh, oh Benny, love, there, there…please, don’t, don’t ever let me go…”

“Never,” growled Benny, sinking his teeth into Samandriel’s neck, and the omega shuddered and clenched around his mate, sending them both into ecstasy.

***

Benny was a little (only a little) ashamed of himself when he came back to his senses after the possessive frenzy had passed. Not that he regretted a second of what he had done to those two bastards; he was much more concerned that he’d treated Samandriel too roughly.

So he was relieved, once he was able to focus again, to see that his omega was cuddled up tightly to him, nuzzling his neck and humming happily.

“You OK, darlin’?” Benny asked him. Samandriel nodded.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do that too often, for the sake of my back, but I’m fine,” he said. Benny sighed and rested his forehead against Samandriel’s.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I just…I know you’re used to being worried about going out, and I just wanted this time, with me, to be different. And then those guys…I love you too much to allow them to even _think_ of hurtin’ you, and -” he was stopped by Samandriel’s fingers being placed gently on his lips.

“I love you too,” was all he said, and then somehow they were kissing, tongues tangling and limbs entwining, and then -

“ _Jeeez_ guys, really? Again? Alfie, never knew you were so up for exhibitionism -”

“Dean,” Cas said severely as he passed his mate and walked to where Benny and Samandriel sat against the wall.

“Sorry,” said Samandriel, blushing. “We’ll just -” as the omega made to get up, Benny felt a tugging sensation and a fresh wave of come burst from his still-knotted cock into Samandriel, who squeaked and dropped back down into Benny’s lap, blush deepening as Dean guffawed in the background.

“Looks like we ain’t goin’ nowhere for a spell,” Benny said, trying to shrug off his jacket in order to cover up his somewhat exposed mate.

“Here,” said Castiel, taking off his beige trenchcoat and draping it over Samandriel’s shoulders. “Dean and I will keep watch for you until you are…disengaged.”

Samandriel smiled gratefully at his brother, then snuggled closer into Benny. The alpha grunted at the movement, but wrapped his arms more tightly around his omega and shut his eyes as he breathed Samandriel’s scent in deeply.

Yep. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Embarrassing!Brother!Dean makes me very happy. 
> 
> So does feedback.


End file.
